Dirty Little Secret
by BLongo123
Summary: Duncan has a dirty little secret with Gwen and they honsetly don't care. Will Courtney find out of this affair? who else will be involved in thier erotic pleasures? Rated M for strong sexual content. erotic, sex, bad language, & bad morals
1. Chapter 1

Gwen's full lips were wrapped around Duncan's erect penis. She sucked sweetly, moving her tongue gently over the moisten tip. The warmth between her legs grew when Duncan groaned her name. For some reason, this excited her to no end. Suddenly, the need for him was unbearable. Her head bobbed up and down, desperately wanting his full length down her throat.

Duncan's breath was ragged when Gwen's mouth drifted to his balls. While rubbing his cock with her hand, Gwen licked his full nuts. Feeling them tighten in her mouth, Gwen knew that he was going to come. Quickly, Gwen's lips returned to his cock. She moved fast, up and down the rod, hoping to push him to his climax. Duncan's hand moved to the back of her head and he aggressively pushed it onto his cock. Gwen was choking on his member when he came. The warm juices filled her mouth. She swallowed them willingly.

When he was finished, Gwen straddled Duncan's chest. Gwen looked down at Duncan and laughed at his expression. It looked as if he was drugged. "Mmm…" Gwen mumbled, leaning down to kiss him. "I love the way you taste."

"I love your taste even more." Duncan said devilishly. Gwen smiled, hoping he would eat her out.

"ALL CONTESTANTS TO THE COMMON AREA," A voice said over the loud speaker. Duncan frowned when Gwen got up from his chest.

"Later," Gwen said throwing Duncan his pants. Duncan smiled and put on his pants.

"It's a date,"

After Gwen left Duncan, she went into the common area. Seeing Courtney brought a malicious smile to Gwen's mouth. Duncan and Courtney were still dating, so she had no idea.

"Hey Gwen," Courtney said with a smile. Gwen sat next to her and Courtney went off on how uncool this not being a loud to use your phone in the camp. Gwen's smile faded. She realized that this was the first time in 3 years Courtney and her were _friends_. Gwen noticed that her friendship with Courtney was going to end eventually. Sooner or later, Courtney had to find out that Gwen was fucking her boyfriend.

The guilt and sadness all vanished when Duncan walked into the room. Their eyes met and he winked at her. Gwen felt her cheeks flush and thought to herself, _who cares about Courtney, all that matters what he thinks of me…_

By the end of the day, Gwen thought she was going to burst. The heat between her thighs was unbearable. She waited impatiently in her and Duncan's usual meeting place, the laundry room. Gwen groaned when she looked at her watch. They had decided to meet at 10:00. It was now 10:30. She was so pissed it wasn't even funny.

Just when she was about to leave, the door opened and in came Duncan. Gwen swept her anger away and ran to him. Aggressively, she pushed a surprised Duncan against the wall and shoved her tongue down his throat. She could feel his erection on her stomach and whined desperately. Moving her lips down to his neck, she sucked hungrily at his flesh, wanting nothing more than to devour him. Duncan's wandering hands cupped her butt. His laugh rippled through his body.

"Are you in the mood Gwen?" His sarcastic tone made Gwen angry. However, the anger transferred to lust. Her hands moved under his skull printed shirt and felt his abs. Duncan chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Is that a yes?"

Gwen pulled away from him and slapped him. Her annoyance was to the point of boiling. Why wouldn't he just throw her down and screw her. "Shut up, and fuck me." Gwen used a voice she'd never used before. It was similar to the growl of a hungry lion. She moved her hips and rubbed her front against his erect penis.

Duncan smiled devilishly, took a fistful of her hair, and made her look at him. "I don't think you've ever wanted it this bad." Honestly, Gwen didn't think so either. She smiled and winked.

Duncan lifted Gwen onto the washing machine. They kissed until Duncan broke it. He lifted her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Gwen's breath quickened when felt her bra unsnap. Her nipples tightened when the cold air splashed upon them. Duncan smiled and made eye contact with Gwen, "I never get sick of your tits,"

Grabbing her breasts, Duncan rolled her nipples with his thumbs. He suckled the first nipple, biting the tip gently. Gwen gasped and felt her hips start to rotate. While licking the second breast, Duncan's fingers unbuckled Gwen's low ride jeans. After he yanked of his own shirt and Gwen's pants, Duncan fingered the black lace panties. He moved deliberately slow, knowing damn well that he was teasing Gwen.

Gwen kicked her panties off and glared at them. Duncan, however, was preoccupied taking in the sight of Gwen's shaven teenage pussy. He moved his head to the right and watched as her wetness glistened under the florescent lights. He rubbed her inner thighs, cherishing her moans. After about a minute of staring, he knew that he couldn't resist her much longer.

Using his hands, he gently opened her legs. The lips of her pussy made a popping sound when they separated. On his knees, Duncan nuzzled her thigh, and, without warning positioned his tongue into Gwen's warmth.

"Ohhhh…shit…" Gwen moaned through her lips. Duncan was the best at eating her pussy. His tongue reminded her of an Indiana jones movie, like when Indiana is desperately trying to find the gold. The dopey smile she wore was wiped clean when she felt Duncan gently bite her clit.

"Oh my god!" she yelped, her hips gyrating against his inviting lips. Her pores opened and she began to sweat. Duncan's kisses seemed to be endless. She wanted him to jam his big cock into her unbelievably wet pussy.

Gwen felt her climax coming and she urged forward, wanting it badly. Her crouch hurt from the pleasure as it throbbed with want. Duncan's hand wandered to her boob and squeezed her nipple hard. His eyes lifted and met hers, continuing to suck her clit. Her hands knotted in his green Mohawk and she pulled his face farther into her. Hips pumping, she felt it.

Like a gun shot, she climaxed. Her juices flowed into Duncan's welcoming mouth and her sent filed the room. Gwen whined when she felt him lap up her come eagerly.

Just as Duncan was finishing up kissing her pussy, the door flew open. Alejandro stood in the door way, gaping at the scene played in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well." Alejandro said devilishly standing in the ajar doorway. "Isn't this refreshing?"

Gwen squealed and violently kicked Duncan away from her crouch. She jumped onto the ground and grabbed at clothing. Gwen's hands were everywhere. She desperately reached for clothing, while also trying to hide her nakedness from Alejandro's eyes. Finally, her fingers found something useful, Duncan's shirt. She threw it on herself and pulled the seam so that her pussy was out of sight.

Alejandro leaned against the door and watched Gwen's spasm silently. He had always thought Gwen to be unattractive and he could never understand why anyone would want her. However, after seeing her like this, his opinion of the Goth girl changed dramatically. Gwen was perfection. Her milky skin seemed to glow under the cheap florescent lights. Her body made his mouth water. It was a body that all women wanted to have and one that every man would desire. Alejandro's mouth began to water and the bulge in his pants grew when he just imagined her sweaty body pushed against his.

"Fuck off Al." A growl like tone escaped Duncan's sneering lips. During his lustful thoughts about Gwen, Alejandro seemed to have forgotten about Duncan.

Alejandro smiled tightly and stepped closer. "Oh, but Duncan, why would I leave? I would never be able to sleep at night knowing I let _this_ go to waste." His eyes meet Gwen's and he smiled devilishly. Although Gwen looked away frowning, Alejandro noticed that she crossed her legs and hips writhed a little.

"Well that's to fucking bad, because you're going to." Duncan hissed and crossed his arms threateningly.

"Oh, I'll leave, but enjoy your last night at Total Drama, because by this time tomorrow, you'll be gone." Alejandro sneered. "You know why? Because I'm going to tell everyone about your little fuck fest and the only thing you two are going to be famous for is for being the slutty couple who cheated on national television." His smile was smug, and he seemed very proud of himself. JHe turned on his heels and started to walk away.

Sitting gape mouthed, Gwen and Duncan knew he was right. If Alejandro were to tell, then they were screwed. For life. Gwen frowned, knowing that if that were to happen, she would have it far worse than Duncan. Everyone blames the girl. Also, because the whole viewing audience would know, she'd never be respected again. She wouldn't get the job she wanted, her neighbors would call her a slut, and she'd never live one day without getting a judgmental and nasty look from by standers. That can't happen to her. It just _can't_.

"Alejandro!" Gwen said and followed him. Grabbing his shoulder, she spun him around and made him face her. "Don't, please."

His smile made her shiver, but not in a bad way. "What are you willing to do?"

Before she even thought about what she was saying, she blurted, "Anything! Just…please…"

"You swear?" His lips curled.

"Swear to the man upstairs." Gwen said desperately.

"I won't tell anyone about this little misshape if you one little thing." Alejandro reached out and grabbed her chin. "I want you let me fuck you while Duncan watches."

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't, it's not right. She can't do that to Duncan. Though she knew that it was wrong, her pussy began to drip and her nipples were hard as rocks.

However, while Gwen was worrying about her wetness, Duncan was ape shit. "No fucking way Al! Touch her and I'll kill you, you hear me? Kill you! Go fuck yourself!"

Gwen knew that it was wrong, and that she should never do something so sick. However, a few hours of fucking wasn't nearly as bad as a life of shame. "Duncan." Gwen said softly to silence her pierced lover, "Maybe, we should."

"WHAT?" Duncan shouted, "I can't believe your even considering letting this douche enter you!"

"I know! I know." Her wetness grew and she clamped her hips together, "Think about it, do you really want to live life known as the cheating bastard?"

"I…"

"I'll have sex with him once, and it's over. We're in the clear." She gulped, part of her wanted him to refuse, but the other half wanted him to agree.

Duncan looked around, and then looked at the smiling Alejandro. "Fine, but only once okay? And you have to swear not to tell anyone, anything."

"I swear." Alejandro rubbed his bulge and smiled devilishly at Gwen. Approaching her slowly, his eyes grazed over her shirt covered body. He stood only inches away from her. Her breathe was ragged and her eyes eager but guilty. He kissed her.

At first, it was slow and Gwen didn't respond much. But as Alejandro's hands ventured to her butt, Gwen was more than willing. Their tongues intertwined and they both made small noised of affection. Alejandro lifted her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Gwen gasped when the cold air licked at her flower and breasts. He sucked her nipples thoroughly and rubbed ass. He lightly smacked each breast and Gwen moaned.

Alejandro continued to tease her nipples as his 2 fingers dipped into her wetness. "Oh…" Gwen groaned. He started out slow, then to her delight, moved fast, jamming his fingers into her pussy. Alejandro captured Gwens moans in his mouth and continued finger fucking her.

Gwen sprayed onto his fingers with a squeal. Alejandro rubbed her few more times then brought his wet fingers to her mouth. Gwen tasted herself while she sucked on his fingers. Gwen really liked feeling like a slut. Sinking to the floor, Gwen fingered herself. She watched silently as Alejandro undid his jeans.

His thick and erect member rolled out of his pants. Gwen's fingers moved faster, wanting his in her badly. Then as she looked around, she saw Duncan. Guilt washed over her. However, Duncan's eyes were hooded and staring at her glistening pussy. He rubbed the bulge in his pants. Seeing this left Gwen happy and not as upset.

Alejandro squatted by Gwen and rubbed the head of his penis along her moistened slit. Then, without warning, he rammed his full length into her. "Oh!" Gwen groaned. Her walls expanded then tightened around the unfamiliar member. She felt as if she were being ripped, but she loved it all the way. He pounded her slowly at first, then fast. Slow, then fast. She moaned and groaned with the rythme of their fucking.

She felt her climax coming, and she worked for it. After a few more minutes of pumping, her juices exploded. "Yes! Yes! Oh my god YES!" She shouted as her body felt relief. Alejandro finished inside of her, and Gwen groaned when she felt the hot liquid fill her belly.

Alejandro pulled out of her, breathing deeply. "Was that so hard?"

"Mmm…nope." Smiling dopily, Gwen said lazily. She was tempted to ask him for more, but she remembered Duncan and knew that he would some too.

Alejandro buttoned his jeans and smiled at her. "Well, its been swell, but I must be going. Your secret—er—_secrets,_ are safe with me." With a final wink, he was gone.

Gwen rolled over and looked at Duncan. Duncan had his penis out and seemed to have been masturbating. She crawled over to him and kissed the head of his dick. He groaned and smiled at her. She straddled his hips and kissed him, happy to be back in his arms. "Mad at me?" she murmured against his lips.

His tongue darted out and he licked her lips. "Nah, it kind of turned me on."

She laughed and rubbed his very hard penis. "Kind of?"

"Shut up," he moaned. He slapped her ass and she squealed, still giggling. Kissing her breast he said, "Now where were we?" He lowered her onto his penis. Gwen then at that point knew she'd never love anyone like she loves Duncan.

She also knew that forgetting her time at Total Drama would be next to impossible.

Thank you all for reading this! I know that this one was a disappointment, and I'm aware it sucked! I actually thought of a different idea for the story, one that was actually pretty good. But, I had already finished chapter 1 and I couldn't change it. So obviously I wasn't as enthusiastic writing this!

Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING! tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome! :P


End file.
